


Wine + Nail Polish = Teasing All Round

by JenCollins, WordsAblaze



Series: Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Is A Tease, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Phan - Freeform, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Romance, Wellll, Wine, more or less, occasional innuendo, with more less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: An ordinary evening takes an unusually glittery turn when Dan suddenly feels like trying something new... Fulfilling prompt 'makeup' for the phandom fic fests, enjoy!





	Wine + Nail Polish = Teasing All Round

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, we finished this a couple days before dan did the liveshow where he had nail polish, it was a funny coincidence but then i uselessly forgot to post it! better late than never, right?

Even if they weren’t drunk, Dan and Phil had come back home after a long, tiring day and were now slightly tipsy, lounging in their living room with a random playlist playing in the background.

Dan was playing with Phil’s hair, simply enjoying his lover’s warmth.

\- Can I get more wine? - Dan murmured, giving Phil his empty glass.

Phil raised an eyebrow, poking Dan’s cheek. - Are you sure? You’re already sort of flushed… - 

\- Oh shut up, - Dan giggled, - you love me drunk. -

Unable to deny that, Phil poured a tiny amount into Dan’s glass, still not wanting him to have a headache the next day, then shuffled closer to him again.

Dan took it all in one sip, leaning against Phil even more.

After taking and putting both their glasses to one side, Phil took Dan’s hands in his, playing with his fingers.

\- Did you see what today’s topic about us was? - Dan mumbled, nudging his nose against Phil’s neck.

Phil shook his head, tracing the lines in the skin on Dan’s knuckles. - No, what was it now? -

\- Make-up! - Dan giggled. - It was a whole thread of edits of us with whole make-up and all. -

Dan nudged even closer to Phil, getting cuddly when drunk.

Phil smiled at the thought, turning and pecking Dan’s cheek, then raising an eyebrow. - And? What did you think of it? - he asked slowly.

\- Please don’t start to use full face make-up. I like your natural face. - Dan traced his fingers over one side of Phil’s face, looking him lovingly in the eyes.

Phil almost dropped Dan’s hands, his cheeks going red to match Dan’s now, ducking his head for a second. - Thanks…? I don’t think I’d let you put makeup on either, that might hide how lovely you are. -

\- Then we agree… - Dan leaned closer to Phil, almost touching his lips. - Only thing I don’t mind you using every day, 24 hours a day, is lip balm… -

\- Oh, yeah? - Phil whispered back, smirking, - What if I told you it’s all gone because of the wine? -

\- Then we need to moisturise your lips right away… - Dan murmured, smashing his lips against Phil’s. 

Phil beamed into the kiss, using one of his hands to pull Dan closer by curling it around the back of his neck, the other still holding Dan’s hands.

\- Mmmmm, nope. - Dan growled, slowly pulling back and out of Phil’s touch.

A small pout appeared on Phil’s lips. - What? - he mumbled, slightly breathless.

\- I know where that will lead. - Dan stood up, stumbling a bit before finding his balance. 

Phil frowned up at him, slightly concerned. - And where are you going all of a sudden then? -

\- I've got an idea. Be right back. - Dan walked to his room, coming back after a minute with something small and shiny in his hand, sitting down in Phil’s lap, one leg to each side of Phil’s hips, a teasing smile on his face.

Without thinking about it, Phil put one arm around Dan to steady him, then glanced at the little shiny thing, which, apparently, was a bottle. 

\- You look like you’ve planned something, what is it? - Phil asked, already smiling at the way Dan was looking at him.

\- Let’s tease them. - Dan leaned closer to Phil, letting his arms rest over Phil’s shoulders, his free hand’s fingers running into Phil’s hair.

Shivering a little at the touch, Phil nodded, slightly confused because Dan’s touch was too soft to pay attention to anything else, really. - Tease who, now? - 

\- All of them. Let’s make them go crazy yet again, - Dan breathed out, almost close enough for a kiss.

\- Doesn’t really take much to do that, - Phil muttered, then pecked Dan’s cheek, if only to stop himself from stealing a proper kiss and letting things heat up. - So, what do you want to tease them with? -

\- Let’s paint my nails. I have nail polish. - Dan took his left hand off Phil, showing him the small shiny bottle that was nail polish.

Phil squinted at it for a second, then laughed. - Is that glitter inside it? You’re really going to make some of them go mad, you know that, right? -

\- Yup, black nail polish with glitter! - Dan smirked, looking down at the nail polish in his hand.

\- Where did you even get that? - Phil asked, not being able to remember them getting it for some reason.

\- I have had it for a while, bought it by accident. Someone in the store had put in in my cart and I didn’t notice ‘till at home when I was taking everything out. - Dan laughed.

Phil took the bottle from Dan and hummed. - I think there’ll be at least one spillage with this, are you sure you don’t want to get into a safer position? - he asked.

\- This is comfortable for me. isn’t it for you? - Dan asked, letting his hips nudge against Phil’s lap, looking down at Phil through his eyelashes.

Coughing, Phil half-heartedly glared at Dan, folding his arms. - Really? Do you want us to be covered in black glitter? Because that will happen if you keep doing that… -

\- Doing what? This? - Dan moved his hips again, letting his eyes fall shut and a small, silent moan escape his lips.

Phil cursed softly, barely hiding his own moan, then shook his head adamantly. - That really won’t work if you actually want your nails painted, - he said determinedly.

\- You know that I sometimes cope with my mental health using sex. - Dan slid one of his hands down Phil’s chest. - Lots of sex. And damn, I love hearing you curse. It’s such a turn on. I love you so much. -

Phil leaned forwards, his lips just brushing under Dan’s ear as he said: - But earlier you said you’d rather tease tumblr, have you changed your mind? - Even as he said it, he let one of his hands slide around Dan’s waist to make his point.

\- Mmmm, yes. I love teasing. - Dan smiled, pecking Phil’s jaw.

Smiling, Phil pulled back again. - Yeah, I can tell… - he muttered, then poked Dan with the little nail polish bottle. - So, what’ll it be? Teasing me or teasing the internet? -

\- Both, it will be both. - Dan smirked, starting to play with Phil’s hair.

Sighing in both amusement and frustration, Phil just shrugged and took one of Dan’s hands, undoing the lid of the nail polish. - If this gets messed up because of you, don’t you dare blame me… -

\- Just don’t get it on my dick and it all will be okay. - Dan laughed. - Do you want me to sit down in front of you, not straight in your lap? - 

After attempting and failing to position his arms in the right place, Phil nodded. - Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. -

Dan stood up, sitting down right in front of Phil on the small puff-like chair. 

\- Is this okay? - Dan asked, all serious.

Pulling Dan’s hand and placing it flat on his leg so he could keep it straight, Phil frowned a little. - Is what okay? -

\- The position I am sitting in. - Dan giggled.

\- Oh! - Phil laughed, slightly embarrassed for not having gotten that. - Yeah, of course. Are you comfortable? -

\- With you, always. - Dan smiled, letting his free hand run through Phil’s hair.

Phil shivered a little, a smile blooming on his face. - I love you, - he murmured as he starts painting the first nail.

\- I love you even more, - Dan murmured, sounding a bit sad, letting Phil paint his nails, not moving an inch.

Dan’s tone worried him a little but Phil didn’t pause until he finished one hand, wiping away the bits he’d gotten on Dan’s skin before looking up. - Hey, what’s wrong? - he asked softly.

\- Nothing. Can you please kiss me? - Dan asked, looking all sad.

\- Of course, - Phil mumbled, - but watch your hand. - He leaned forward and softly kissed Dan, as requested, cupping his face with one hand so they don’t overbalance.

Dan hummed into the kiss, leaning even closer to Phil.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but they had to breathe eventually, Phil then quickly pressing his lips to Dan’s cheek. - Are you okay? -

\- I just got sad for no reason. - Dan shrugged.

Phil gave him an understanding smile. - Okay. Do you want another kiss or do you want to paint the other hand? -

\- Can we just paint the nails, get a photo, and then cuddle? - Dan asked, letting his forehead rest against Phil’s shoulder.

\- Yeah, sure, - Phil replied, slowly pushing Dan’s hair back before going back to his nails, working a little faster this time, being a bit less careful about making it super precise.

\- Do we have more wine? - Dan asked while Phil was half way down with Dan’s nails.

Phil nodded absently, glancing up at Dan. - Yeah, a little bit, we can have it when your nails are done, okay? -

\- Okay. - Dan leaned back, letting Phil finish painting Dan’s nails. - Do you want me to paint your nails? -

Phil didn’t reply at first, tidying up the bits of paint that had gotten outside Dan’s nails. - I don’t know, only if you want to, we can always do that another time if you don’t feel like it… -

\- It doesn’t matter how I feel. Do you want to get them painted? And can I get that wine now, please? - Dan tried to look over Phil to see how much wine there was left.

Once again, Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan. - I love you but you’re not painting my nails if you’re drunk. So it’s your choice, wine now or after my nails, if you can wait… - His voice was an odd mixture of firm and teasing.

\- Mmm, of course I am choosing you before wine. That doesn’t even need time to think about. - Dan slowly climbed back into Phil’s lap.

\- Watch your nails! - Phil shook his head, but there was a smile on his face as he put his arms around Dan. - I put effort into those, you know... -

\- I know, baby, I know. Will you blow me? - Dan asked casually, looking down on his nails.

Phil choked on air, not having expected that. He looked at Dan incredulously. \- You what? -

\- Blow? - Dan looked up at Phil. 

Still recovering from the shock, Phil tilted his head to one side. - Blow what? -

\- Me. Who else? - Dan raised an eyebrow at Phil.

Smirking, Phil took a deep breath and blew out on Dan’s face, making his curls fly up. - There, - he said, trying not to laugh.

\- Not the hair, you spoon! My nails. - Dan couldn’t stop laughing.

\- Oh, right, yeah, - Phil mumbled, his face turning a colour similar to a strawberry, - I knew that’s what you meant… -

\- Wait, did you think that I was asking for a blowjob?- Dan asked, a teasing smirk spreading over his lips, slowly, without noticing, licking his lips.

Phil just let his head rest on Dan’s shoulder, once again groaning at himself in embarrassment. - No, - he mumbled, obviously not telling the truth.

\- Phillip, are you lying to me right now? - Dan asked in a serious tone.

\- It’s possible I wasn’t being fully honest, - Phil muttered into Dan’s shoulder, sighing.

\- Why is that? And look at me. - Dan slowly tried to cup Phil’s chin in his hand and make Phil raise his head up without really ruining his still wet nails.

\- Well, it’s not my fault that I don’t necessarily think of nails when you talk about blowing, not like we paint your nails every day, - Phil said, taking one of Dan’s hands in his and practically inspecting his fingers.

\- You are so cute. - Dan leaned down, pecking Phil’s jawline with a big smile spread over his lips.

Phil looked up at that, a small smile on his face too. - Oh, I thought you’d be annoyed or something, but no, you’re just sweet, as usual, - Phil said, squeezing Dan’s hand.

\- Let’s paint your nails so I can then get the annoying wine that keeps begging for me to drink it. - Dan looked over his other hand, trying to understand if the nail polish had dried enough.

Phil laughed softly, shaking his head. - Don’t worry, you’ll get your wine… And I think your hand’s fine, it’s been a while… -

\- Don’t seem so sad, you love when I get all flushed after wine. And of course, the things that follow that. - Dan leaned closer to Phil’s ear, taking his earlobe with his teeth and softly pulling it a bit before letting it go and planting a soft but hot kiss right under it, where his jawline ends.

\- Can’t disagree with that, - Phil whispered, his ability to speak normally having been stolen by the intensity of Dan’s touch.

\- Mmm, I could just ravish your body right now… - Dan almost purely growled in Phil’s ear.

Instinctively, Phil shut his eyes. - I think I’d let you… - he breathed.

\- Mmmm… - Dan pushed his hips down against Phil’s, letting a soft growl escape his lips.

\- Dan! - Phil hissed, but he wasn’t complaining, his grip on Dan’s hand tightening without him meaning for it to.

\- But we gotta paint your nails. - Dan smirked, trying to get up from Phil’s lap.

Trying and failing. Phil just made a weird noise and kept an arm around him, not letting him go. - Can we do that later? - he whined.

\- Oh baby, you know that it won’t be a simple five-minute fuck in the bathroom. I’m in the mood to take literally hours ravishing your beautiful, flush body. - Dan let his hand slide down Phil’s neck and over his chest, down to his lap between them both.

Phil was finding it harder and harder to concentrate properly, looking straight at Dan. - Well, we’re meant to be like one person, right? Your nails are my nails, it’s fine… - he mumbled, lifting one hand to play with Dan’s hair.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh, letting his hand rest over Phil’s shoulder and run into his hair, gripping it softly at the back.

\- Is that a yes? - Phil asked, his voice deeper now as he raised a teasing eyebrow. 

\- We still need a picture before we’re gonna ruin them with lube. - Dan giggled, sitting up a bit straighter and, with the movement, making their growing bulges rush together.

Phil bit down on his tongue, then exhaled slowly. - Fine, fine, if you really need to, do you see our phones anywhere? - His words came out rushed, almost blurred together.

\- Shush, are you alright? - Dan leaned over Phil, taking his phone and the almost empty wine bottle. - Need to finish this bit or else it would be a waste of money. - 

\- I’m alright, can we just take the picture so we don’t have to worry about being careful now? - Phil asked, not waiting before grinning and taking the phone from Dan, carefully placing his hands flat so he could take a good photo.

\- Oh, someone is getting grumpy! - Dan almost singsonged, letting Phil take a photo of just his hands and then having something like diva moment, placing one hand under his chin, showing his painted nails and putting on such a heart-melting smile.

Phil had to take that photo several times to get it right, laughing each time, which meant the camera kept blurring. - Do you want to check them? - he asked once he had gotten some decent pictures.

\- I trust you. - Dan shifted in Phil’s lap a bit, finally getting the wine bottle. - Do you want some? -

Phil shook his head, pulling Dan closer again. - I’d rather have you, - he murmured silkily.

\- Mmm… Post the photos while I finish this bit of wine. - Dan murmured close to Phil’s lips, as if wanting to kiss him.

Phil let their noses brush before looking away and unlocking the phone, choosing the best photo for the post, making up his own caption, not wasting much time with tags and things before just posting it, then turning back to Dan. - All done. -

Dan held up his finger, finishing the wine straight from the bottle.

\- Calm down, or else you’ll end up eating the bottle too, - Phil said, giggling at Dan’s determination. 

Dan ended up giggling too, letting the empty bottle down, a droplet of wine resting on his bottom lip, his eyes even shinier than before.

His gaze flicking between Dan’s warm eyes and the small, inviting drop of wine, Phil slowly leaned up and pressed their lips together, tasting the wine from his lip, smiling still.

Dan cupped Phil’s face in his hands, pulling him even deeper into the kiss, letting his hips push down again.

\- Take me to our bedroom so I can spend all night slowly ravishing your beautiful body. - Dan breathed out, already moving down to Phil’s neck and softly bitting down.

And, as predicted, Dan’s nails did not last the night but, of course, nobody but them had to know the real reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> et voila! mistakes are all mine (wordsablaze) as usual, pls point them out kindly if you do! x
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
